


Warlocks, Druids and Shenanigans

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Gen, Humour, M/M, Merlin and Mordred are little shits, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Some sexy times, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: My brain: Merlin and Mordred hate each other.Me: *slowly* yes.My brain: now make it funny.Me: but- god damn it, you're right.OrMordred and Merlin hate each other, Arthur decides to do something about that. He thinks it does nothing but in the end he pushed the first domino.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Please read and enjoy- I will be posting every week! I promise.

“Whatever is going on between you two,” Arthur said angrily, one hand on hip whilst the other was gesturing at the two men in front of him, “is to end. You have some weird grudges against one another which is crazy! But whatever it is- it ends now.”

“God’s Arthur you’re overreacting,” Merlin said, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. He was standing similar to Mordred, with his arms crossed and his body slightly turned away from the druid. 

“ _ Am I? _ Am I really Merlin?!” Arthur threw his arms up and then started pacing in front of them. The other knights in the room had to hide their smiles behind hands or behind goblets, since the spectacle they were getting was absolutely fantastic. 

“Last week  _ you  _ had tied Mordred’s horse up wrong and he literally slipped right off when he got onto it-”

__ “See? It’s just Merlin-”

_ “Oh ho ho no!  _ It is not just Merlin Sir Mordred! Last month you had tripped Merlin up and blamed it on his clumsiness even though we all saw! And those were just one example each! All those food mishaps, bedrolls missing- we know it’s you two!”

The knights watched Arthur’s face grow steadily redder as his shouts got louder. The two men who were being reprimanded weren’t helping themselves since now they were glaring fire at one another. The knights weren’t sure who to worry more about- Arthur popping a blood vessel, the two men having a fist fight (it was actually a near thing once too) or simply Arthur lunging at the pair to strangle them. 

“Alright you’ve made your point,” Merlin said, only then drawing his eyes away from Mordred. “I’ll be,” the words were gritted, “civil towards  _ Sir  _ Mordred- for your sake.” Gwaine hid a snicker by coughing into his fist. 

“And I will do the same,” Mordred said sourly. Arthur, who’s head had dropped and Leon wondered if he should call Gaius, shook his head slowly. He lifted it up and there was this crazy smile on his face and both Merlin and Mordred looked a bit horrified at him, only serving the knights more comedy. 

“Oh no. You two have gone past that point. Now you two- and  _ only _ you two- will be going to give back an artefact. Two kingdoms over. It is a very sensitive territory right now and the pair of you will have to cooperate. Getting this artefact back to the other kingdom is a question of war starting or not.”

“Sire, I’m sure that the  _ both,”  _ the last word had a hard time leaving Mordred’s mouth, “of us have learnt our lesson.”

“Nope- you leave today. As a matter of fact I went to the courtesy to have horses be readied for you and you back packed so you can leave immediately. The artefact is included and all the instructions in each of your packs. “

**_“See what you’ve done Emrys?”_ **

**_“What I have done? If you weren’t so childish-”_ **

**** “And for the love of god and my sanity,” Arthur said, “stop doing all that intent staring, glaring thing that you two do. It is seriously weird and I worry for you sanities. If you have any. Now go.” Arthur’s pointing hand only dropped when the two men nodded their goodbyes and turned to leave.

He suppressed a groan, or maybe a scream of despair, when the pair reached the door and both scuffled for a moment to go through it. They eventually both squeezed through it and the doors finally closed behind them. 

“They are going to kill themselves,” Gwaine said, shaking his head and feigning sombreness. 

“Sire is it a good idea to send those two together on such a sensitive matter-” Leon started but Arthur stopped him with a hand. 

“They are going to Elena who knows all about this. The artefact is just a sparkly necklace- supposedly Elena’s mothers.”

“Arthur you sly dog,” Gwaine said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The other knights looked in similar states. 

“I have my moments,” Arthur said smirking and then clapped his hands to rub them together, “alright- who wants to make bets on how this works out?"


	2. Chapter 2

The pair rode in silence for a long time, not sharing a word since they left onto their journey from the council room. They were both angry at one another and so tense that their backs were as straight as lance poles and knuckles white from holding the reins so tightly. 

They were to travel to Elena's kingdom to give back her mother’s jewelry. It supposedly had a lot of history and the current queen had been very adamant about giving it back. It was going to be a fortnight trip one way and Merlin was already over it. 

It was only when the sun began setting over the horizon did they speak. 

“We should make camp,” Mordred said, looking forward instead of at Merlin, “before it gets dark.” Merlin wanted to argue for the sake of arguing but sadly, Mordred was right. He sighed before speaking. 

“There is a stream and good camping spot just past that oak. We can stop there.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They once again fell into silence and stayed like that for the remainder of the day. They set up camp just outside of the site of the road. It was a well used spot and there was a spot for a fire set up. Merlin got the fire going right after he had taken care of his horse. Mordred did the same and went to quickly fill up his water skin. 

Merlin cooked that night, since it usually would’ve been him, but Mordred kept an eye out at each of his movements and only took a spoonful of the stew after Merlin had started eating. Neither offered up for keeping watch but they didn’t need to since, you know, they had magic. 

\---

The following day went by similaringly. They ate breakfast and did not speak a word to one another but by the end of the day they had made good progress. The weather was nice so Merlin counted his blessings. They set up camp again before the sun had fully set and the routine had been the same as the days before. 

Mordred still looked at Merlin’s hands as he cooked and Merlin sighed. 

“I’m not going to poison you so stop looking at me work like that.”

“Why should I believe you?” Mordred asked, eyes slowly moving up to Merlin’s eyes.

“Because if I killed you now it would be awfully obvious.”

“Mmm- you have a point. Shouldn't have bought that belladonna then.” Mordred even surprised himself when he made the joke but since he looked away right after making it, he missed the opportunity of being even more shocked when Merlin smiled briefly. 

  
  


\---

  
  


“Why does Morgana hate you?” Mordred asked out of nowhere when they were having a midday break to eat berries they found on the side of the road. Merlin’s chewing slowed to a stop and he swallowed thickly. He looked with question at Mordred, wondering where this had come from. 

“It’s obviously not because you are Emrys, since she doesn’t know who he is- yourself?- so what is it?” And he popped another berry into his mouth. Merlin looked down for a moment before he spoke quietly. 

“A group of knights, Arthur and I had gone to the Castle of Idirsholas as there had been sightings of life there. It was supposedly empty for 300 years but it wasn't. The knights of Medhir had been called up and they slaughtered all but Arthur and me. We had gone back to Camelot but found only Morgana awake. There had been a sleeping spell put on the whole city. People had fallen asleep where they stood. It turned out that Morgana had been the… anchor of this spell and the only way to stop it was to kill her.” Mordred's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

“What did you do?”

“I poisoned her. I gave her my skin of water and held her in what I thought were her last moments,” Mordred could see Merlin’s eyes gloss up, “but then Morgause showed up. We struck a bargain- the name of the poison for the spell to be lifted. I of course gave her the very same poison and Morgause lifted the spell. I believe that’s when Morgan started hating me.” He reached up quickly to wipe a tear away in hopes of Mordred not seeing but since Mordred was looking closely at him he saw it all. He could also see the deep guilt in Merlin’s eyes, as if embedded in the soul itself. 

“You blame yourself for who Morgana became.”

“Yes.” Merlin stated it simply, nodding along but to his surprise Mordred shook his head. The druid wasn’t looking at Merlin but that was because he was processing how Merlin could think this. 

“But it’s Morgana who had chosen to go the path of darkness. She chose that and sure it looked like you betrayed her but it was for the greater good. Besides look at Arthur- look at the amount of times someone had betrayed him and yet he is still just.”

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Merlin said truthfully.

“You don’t need to say anything- just think about it. Now lets go.” He got up from where he sat in the shade of the tree and once again they were in silence. 

This silence wasn’t as tense as it was on the first day or even before they had talked. Merlin sat on his horse and carefully thought about what Mordred had said. Maybe it didn’t ease the whole guilt, as that was far too much. but it lifted some of the weight. 

  
  


\--- 

“Why did you come to Camelot?” Merlin asked on the fourth day. They had by now made camp for the night and eaten and now were laying next to a dim fire, watching the stars above. It was a moonless night so the stars were extra bright. 

Mordred turned his head but only saw Merlin’s profile, illuminated by the embers of the fire. He looked quite pretty like that so Mordred quickly looked back up at the sky. 

“There are many reasons. One, was to join the great Emrys,” he heard Merlin snort quietly and he let himself a small smile, “two was to join the once and future king- I wanted to see the two of you form Albion, bring back magic to the lands. And thirdly, I wanted to find a place where I fit in.”

“Fit in? But wouldn’t you have best fit in with fellow druids?” Wondered Merlin softly. Mordred shook his head sadly. 

“Every elder druid I met, every camp that I went to I was always meant with a sort of hospitality. Of course it wasn’t outright but it was there, behind the quick glances and the hushed words. I never understood why people were like this towards me.”

“No one ever told you?” Merlin asked in a hushed tone and he sounded almost fearful, a slight tremble in his lips. Mordred shot up and he looked at Merlin, the obvious question in his eyes.

Merlin sat up too and sighed. The light casted shadows over his face and gave him a haunted appearance. 

“There are prophecies. About Arthur and I, about Arthur and Morgana and Morgana and I and- and about you and Arthur.”

“What?” Crestfallen. 

“You are to kill Arthur,” Merlin said quietly. Mordred made a choking sound and he started to shake his head. 

“No- no that can’t be the truth! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I’m sorry-”

“No save it  _ Emrys _ , I don’t want to hear it.” Mordred got up and stalked off into the woods. Merlin wanted to go after him but suddenly he didn’t know what to say if he caught up with the other man. 

He didn’t sleep very well that night and neither did Mordred.

\---

For a week, they didn’t speak a word. Matter of fact Merlin got the impression that Mordred was avoiding him at all costs even though they were riding in the same direction. The weather matched their mood- it had grown gloomy in the next days until a light drizzle was beating against their faces, aided by a sharp wind. 

It was only on the twelfth day of their ride that Mordred spoke again. Once again it was night time, though this time they weren’t looking at the starry skies but huddled as close to the fire as possible and as far away from one another as possible. 

“Even before Arthur knighted me,” Mordred started, his eyes looking tiredly over the small fire at Merlin, “I had been ready to lay down my life for him because I had- I do- believe in the prophecy. Even more so now, seeing what kind of King, Arthur is. Why didn’t you tell me Merlin?”

“Because I was scared. I should have told you but I was scared and I apologize for this. I admit that I have become oblivious, insensitive, blind to those around me- I only concentrated on helping Arthur and that is my biggest mistake.” Merlin looked down and Mordred could once again see the deep guilt that Merlin held. He waited for Merlin to speak again for surely this couldn’t be all. 

“I had doubts seeded into my brain and just like Morgana it was all I could think about and in a way it consumed me. I’m sorry Mordred. I am truly sorry for pushing you away when I should’ve been guiding you on the path of lightness, for not telling you and for not being the man you wished I’d be.” Merlin had kept his eyes up through all of his speech but once he stopped his eyes dropped and he let out a shuddering breath. 

“Do not apologize for not being the man I wished you to be. I wished to see a powerful, dignified man but met a much better man- even though it wasn’t directed at me. I do have another question.”

“Please, ask away,” Merlin said, gesturing with his open palms. 

“Who told you about all these prophecies? The druids? Gaius?”

“A dragon.” Mordred was stunned into silence for a moment, his eyes growing steadily wider.

“A dragon? Merlin did you just say a dragon?” Merlin nodded and despite the days of tension before and the seriousness of the subject, Merlin felt like giggling at Mordred’s shocked expression.

“Yes. The Great Dragon, who I fondly call a great pain in the ass.” Mordred let out a surprised laugh, his eyes lighting up. 

“Do you call that to his face or…?”

“Oh no- he’d become even more difficult. You would not believe the advice he gives! He speaks in riddles all the time!”

“I can’t believe you’re complaining about the last live dragon.”

“Not the last,” Merlin said and now he was taking the delight in seeing the shock on Mordred's face.

“You can’t just drop things like that Merlin. My heart won’t take it. You mean there are two dragons left?” 

“Yeah- maybe one day you’ll meet both. Though Kilgharrah doesn’t really like you.”

“They have names?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait- I may be a bit slow on the updates since I just started my new school year and it's been pretty hectic. Any who- please enjoy!

“Elena, my lady,” Merlin said, smiling widely and jumping off his horse. Merlin bowed slightly in greeting but Elena just waved him off and when he straightened up she pulled him up into a strong hug. Merlin’s breath left him as she crushed his lungs yet he just laughed and patted her back as well as he could with his arms pinned to the side. 

“Oh it’s so good to see you again Merlin. How was the journey?” She said and stepped back. She looked mostly put together- mostly since her dress was very pretty and neat but her hair was in knots and so Elena. She turned her smile at Mordred, who bowed as well.

“My lady,” he said quietly. Once again she waved her hand and pulled him into a hug. Mordred looked a bit alarmed over her shoulder but he only saw Merlin and everyone else smiling like this was usual behaviour. 

“You must be Mordred!” She said, pulling back, “Arthur had written very kindly about you. He is very proud of you.” Mordred reddened under the words and looked away. Elena smirked and then announced. 

“Come in to rest. Let’s have dinner together. And you will be staying the night at least!” Elena said smiling and she looped her arms through theirs. Mordred looked over at Merlin who just smirked and shook his head.

**_“Elena is always like this. One of the favourite queens I met.”_ **

**_“And just how many queens have you been meeting Merlin?”_ **

**_“Jealous?”_ **

**** “My lady, what of the jewels?” Mordred asked and Elena stopped, a guilty look on her face before clearing after a second.

“I’ll have my people take care of it- I’m sure you two took good care of them,” Elena said brightly and took off again. 

Merlin and Mordred shared looks but followed the queen to a small feast. Plates of meats, roasted vegetables, sweet cakes and cheeses were laid down. 

“Elena- you didn’t have to,” Merlin said, feeling a little out of place. She waved her hand. 

“Nonsense!” She said with a wave of her hand. “I owe you one.”

“So, Mordred, I didn’t see you last time I was in Camelot- you must be a new knight?” Elena turned to Mordred, who seemed a bit shy at the prospect of having a stranger who was a queen talk to him. 

“I- uh- yes. I’ve only been by Arthur’s side for a year now.”

“He must trust you a lot- to let you off with Merlin like this,” her eyes glittered as she said this. 

“And the jewels,” Merlin reminded her. The queen slapped her forehead.

“And of course the jewels.”

“I guess Arthur must just trust me- also I’m sure if not for me he’d be lost by now…” Mordred said, nodding at Merlin, who made a squeak in protest and Elena only laughed. 

“Ah yes- we’ve all heard about Merlin’s clumsiness. I am  _ sure  _ it includes his map work too!”

“Elena!”

The rest of their two day in Elena’s kingdom was spent similarly, the three of them exchanging damning stories about one another and taking great delight in embarrassing one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Please stay safe and I hope everyone is doing well! Hugs and kissed, Hecate_Trivia xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the late update- school has been really hard lately! Anyway, please enjoy!

“Arthur thinks he’s so smart,” Merlin said when they rode out of Elena’s kingdom, “doesn’t he realise it physically hurts him?” Mordred snorted. 

“You know, we should mess with him. With our mind-talk and magic and his complete obliviousness…”

“It’s going to be great,” Merlin said smiling widely and wistfully. He could already see it- his heart actually sped up at the prospect.

“No Merlin- it’s going to be  _ amazing.” _

***

When they came back to Camelot, Arthur was already waiting for them with the other knights with him. Arthur was standing with a smug look on his face and Merlin felt actual pleasure when he saw his face fall at seeing their sour faces. 

“Did you manage to bring the necklace to Elena?” Arthur gritted out when they reached him.

“Yeah. Arthur if you ever tell me to go on a trip with him I will choose murder,” Merlin hissed and then stalked off. 

“Sire I will need a couple days off to become myself after that,” Mordred pointed angrily at Merlin, who flipped him off without even looking back, “I would prefer to muck out week long horse dung than to be stuck with him ever again!” And he too stalked off in the opposite direction of Merlin. 

“Fuck!” Arthur shouted and Mordred almost blew their cover by laughing. 

**_I am loving this._ ** Merlin thought  **_his face was priceless._ **

**_I thought he was going to have a heart attack,_ ** Mordred laughed silently. 

**_We are geniuses!_ **

***

It took a whole month for Arthur to get over his ‘disaster project’. In the mean time, Merlin and Mordred took pleasure in fucking with not only Arthur but with any person in the room, though Arthur usually was their favourite to mess with. 

On one memorable moment they had the most ridiculous fight about one another’s handwriting and the importance of it being eligible to read. They had been both red in the face but not from anger but from holding back their laughter. 

On another occasion they had just stared at one another throughout a whole council meeting, their expressions getting steadily angrier and more ridiculous, but otherwise not moving. Merlin had been sure that when Arthur dismissed the meeting, the king had tears of frustration in his eyes. 

And on every occasion they fell in love with one another just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope everyone has enjoyed this one and I'm sorry for its length- they will be longer I promise! Please stay safe! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry for the late timing- I've had one heck of a week at school with one test after the other.   
> Any who- I hope that everyone is fairing well and please enjoy!

A knock came on his doors and Mordred immediately knew who was behind them. Merlin’s magic was like a warm fire that he was always aware of. He quickly shrugged his shirt back on and ran his fingers through his hair (dropping his hand when he realised what he was doing) and went to open the doors. 

Merlin was standing there, with a small unsure smile on his face and Mordred felt himself standing a bit straighter, drawing himself up to full height and puffing his chest out slightly. 

“Merlin- hi, hello- would you like to come in?” He gave Merlin a smile, feeling his cheeks warm up as he stuttered. God- since when did Merlin make him _this_ nervous? _Why_ was he this nervous?

“Hi Mordred-yes. If it’s not a bad time?”

“No- of course not. Please come in,” he moved to let Merlin in and quietly closed the doors behind them before turning to Merlin. 

“I was hoping we could continue our talks? I quite enjoyed them on our way back- we don’t have to of course not. I’m sorry I shouldn't have-” Merlin started to stammer and blush before he began to turn but Mordred shot his hand out and gently gripped Merlin’s wrist to stop him from going. Really, it was the last thing he wanted Merlin to do. 

“No, don’t go. That would be very nice actually. In fact I wanted to talk to you again,” Mordred felt his cheeks warm up but he didn’t look away and Merlin smiled softly and happily. 

“Come sit down next to the fire, It’s a bit cold today. I was just about to have dinner- would you like some?”

“No thank you,” Merlin said as he moved to sit at the fire, shifting his eyes. Mordred lifted an eyebrow and gave him a look. 

“So you’re not hungry?” Merlin shook his head. “So you’re telling me that today, after Arthur had you running around the whole castle and more, you had something to eat?”

“Yes?” Merlin turned around with a weak smile. 

“How do you have your head on your shoulders when you’re such a bad liar?”

“I have my lucky moments,” Merlin's smiled over his shoulder and sent Mordred a wink which had Mordred’s insides fluttering. Mordred simply shook his head and went to catch a servant to ask them for two dinners. 

“You really didn’t have to,” Merlin said when Mordred came to sit across him, “but thank you anyhow.”

“It’s because you’re all bony and-”

“The opposite of the king?” Merlin smirked and Mordred snorted loudly. 

“If it’s not going to be your magic that puts you in danger it is going to be your tongue.” 

“Ah well, you wouldn’t be the first to say that believe it or not.”

“Oh I _believe_ it,” Mordred laughed and they fell into easy conversation through dinner and late into the evening. 

***

Their evening and night time meet ups quickly become a routine. Mordred would usually have dinner waiting for Merlin, for them to eat together which Merlin secretly thought was romantic and kept deep in his own thoughts. 

Merlin would sometimes bring a magic spell book which they would read over, both practising new spells and creating new incantations. Mostly though they would softly talk in front of the flickering fire. Mordred admired how every time the flames would cast a soft glow across his face, making him look even more beautiful. Good lord- was he becoming a romantic?

Mordred never believed he would have this with Merlin. The idea that Merlin actually liked him as a friend made him feel warm and content and-

Was he in love with Merlin? What the fuck? No, what the hell?! _What?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped everyone enjoyed and please stay turned for more. Thank you so much for all the comments on this work because they really make my day and make my writing block stay at bay.   
> Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. I know, I know that some are waiting for the slow burn to come to an end and I promise! it soon shall. Very soon...   
> Please enjoy!

“Mordred?” Merlin asked, knocking on his doors but entering anyway. He heard that Mordred hadn’t been in that morning for training or council meetings which had been very odd since Mordred was still doing everything to gain the respect of the elder knights and council members. No one knew where he had been so Merlin decided to investigate himself. 

“I’m here,” a quiet, croaky voice spoke from a pile of furs and duvets at the fire. Merlin closed the doors and walked over and almost cooed at the sight of Mordred. 

Mordred had wrapped himself in all of his blankets ,and even his duvet, and only his sweaty forehead and red cheeks were visible. He was sitting quite close to the fire and Merlin could see that his hair was sticking to his forehead in sweaty strands. Mordred barely moved his head to the side to look at Merlin and Merlin guessed that his muscles must’ve been hurting. 

“Oh dear, Mordred, why didn’t you tell anyone? I can tell you’re burning up from here.” Merlin crouched and did actually feel Mordred's forehead and it was burning. Fever. 

“Go away,” he muttered, trying to move away but the fort of blankets and tiredness made it sort of heart, “don’t want you catching it.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you Sir Mordred- but I’ve been around more people with the flu than I can count.” Mordred just nodded and Merlin bit his lip. 

“I’ll be right back- stay here,” Merlin said and only got a grunt in answer. 

Merlin came back a few moments later with a couple bottles of medicine and a bowl of vegetable broth and soft rolls. It was the flu season so the kitchen had a stock of warm food at almost all times now, for which Merlin was grateful for. 

“I know it seems to be better by the fire but you’ll over heat- it’ll do you more harm than good. Let’s get you to bed,” Mordred moaned out his complaints but complied anyway, slowly shrugging the blankets off himself. Merlin took pity on him and took quick care of the blankets and furs and helped a now shivering Mordred. 

The knight leaned heavily on the man and was clingy enough to elicit a small smile from Merlin. He led the man to the bed and went to drop him but Mordred clung on and took Merlin down with him. 

“You’re so hot,” Mordred muttered out as an explanation. 

“Thank’s Mordred for the flattery,” Mordred poked his tongue out at him, “but I do need to give you medicine. It’ll make you feel better I promise.” Mordred groaned his disapproval but let go of Merlin. Merlin was blushing so much that it could’ve been mistaken for him having the fever too. 

Merlin first gave Mordred the medicine which Mordred had no problem with voicing just how disgusting it was and then went back to throw the covers onto Mordred, tucking him in like a child. It was only for the bowl of food that he realised that he would have to feed Mordred himself since he tucked Mordred arms down. 

“Are you feeding me?” Mordred croaked out, eye on Merlin and not on the spoon that was hovering close to his mouth. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Merlin said, giving him a look. 

“Mmm, alright.” Mordred opened his mouth but kept on looking at Merlin, even as he closed his mouth over the spoon, swallowing slowly. Merlin gave him a dead panned look. 

“You’re ridiculous you know that?”

“Mmm?” Mordred hummed. 

“Yeah, a little shit.”

***

A week later Mordred came to visit Merlin, who he knew was ill with the very same thing Mordred had been from Gwaine. When he entered, he waved a spoon and bowl around with a shit eating grin. 

“If you come here to say-” Merlin said nasally.

“I told you so!” Mordred sang obnoxiously loud and then cackled at Merlin’s groan of defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hoped that everyone enjoyed that and please leave any comments that can help me write better! I also do hope that everyone is safe and healthy. Thank you for reading! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope that everyone is doing ok! Thank you for your patience and I promise there is more coming! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! Please enjoy xoxo

Their relationship had taken another route a couple months after the trip to Elena’s kingdom. Between that and the time they had called truce they had gotten quite close (to only their knowledge). Merlin carried on with his nightly (Knight-ly) visits to Mordred, sometimes even just appearing in his room with a pop of magic and Mordred often accompanying Merlin in either saving Arthur’s life or herb gathering. 

But it was saving Arthur’s life that brought them together, together. They had all been in peril when a group of bandits mingled with vengeance seeking sorceress attacked them during patrol. For once they had won without complications except for the fact that Mordred saw Merlin use magic so obviously that it was actually painful. 

Merlin had pushed back  _ three  _ bandits which had been running at Arthur from behind and if Arthur had turned a second before he had, he would’ve seen Merlin’s eyes glow gold. 

Mordred could feel his blood boil- Merlin could’ve been caught- hell he had been but only by Mordred. Merlin had been sloppy and it would’ve gotten him fucking killed. So when Mordred had cornered Merlin in an empty alcove, pushing him against the wall and hissing at the other man. 

“How could you be so foolish? You could’ve been caught so easily today that I’m surprised they aren’t setting up a pyre for you already! Are you so stupid because you were dropped too much as a child or because you didn’t get enough attention?!”

Merlin, being the stubborn man that he was as well as one that got defensive very, very quickly, quickly attacked back.

“What are you? My mother that you care so much?! Did I somehow personally offend you by  _ saving our king's life?  _ You are overreacting for some absurd reason! I can take care of myself!”

“Well clearly you have been doing a sloppy job you idiot!”

“Why do you care!?” They were shouting at one another now, not caring if someone heard them and both were red in the face and ears. “Just a couple months back you would’ve been happy with me out of the way!” 

Instead of answering with words Mordred growled angrily, gripped Merlin’s coat to pull him closer and kiss him harshly on the lips. Really it was more of an aggressive clash of mouths but it didn’t even take Merlin a second to press back, biting Mordred’s bottom lip till it was abused and digging his fingers into his side. 

Merlin growled into the kiss when Mordred’s hands moved down, past his hips and cupping his arse, fingers digging into the soft muscle. He hopped up and wound his legs around Mordred’s waist, almost getting winded when Mordred pushed against the wall again. 

One of them, because later some of the details became hazy, had untied their laces and oiled their cocks up using magic. Merlin’s hand only moved and twisted a couple times on Mordred’s weeping cock before the druid growled out. 

“I want to fuck you.”

“Yes!” Merlin's response came out almost strangled, his panting making it hard for him to speak properly. He untangled his legs and quickly pushed his trousers and small down. Mordred made a satisfied sound when Merlin's eye turned gold and then the man was reaching behind himself. 

Watching Merlin prepare for him was hot- the taller man made little whimpering noises, biting his lip and scrunching his eyes. At one point Mordred pressed his lips against Merlin's neck and sucked and nipped at the delicate skin. It made Merlin gasp out and moan, one hand reaching to thread his fingers through Mordred’s curls, keeping him close. 

"Come on- fuck me," Merlin said eventually, not quite caring if he was safely prepared or not. Their skin was sweaty, slick with lust, neither could wait and that’s all that mattered.

Mordred just nodded quickly, lining himself up. Mordred’s eyes never left Merlin's eyes as he pushed in slowly, but forcefully. Merlin grunted but his eyes were challenging, which only made everything better and hotter. 

Mordred set a fast, rough pace from the moment he pulled back again and slammed into Merlin. Their mouths were back on one another's, nipping, biting and growling. Merlin had hoisted himself up again, helping himself move up and down. 

He gripped Mordred's shoulders so hard he was sure there would be bruises the next day but he didn’t find himself caring at this moment. 

“I’m going to-” Mordred broke off, grunting into Merlin’s neck. 

“Me-me too-” Merlin stuttered out, scrunching his eyes closed. His magic felt ready to burst from beneath his skin and when he came, Mordred’s hand on his cock, his eyes glowed a constant gold, euphoria setting over them. Mordred moaned too, coming inside of him and then slumping and pulling out. 

They stayed there panting for a long while, coming down from their high. 

“That was amazing,” Merlin whispered. Mordred had the audacity to smirk and press a kiss against one of the marks on his neck. 

“I agree. Your magic… it was, wow.” It was sort of weird seeing Merlin blush after what they had just done, but it was also adorable. 

“Thanks,” he said and then jumped off Mordred. Mordred had to hold him up since Merlin’s legs were suddenly feeling shaky and a bit like jelly. 

“Ow,” he said and then giggled. “We just shagged in an alcove.” Mordred laughed too. 

“We should probably go to my rooms- clean up.” Merlin nodded and grabbed his trousers off the floor to slip them back on. 

“I can magic us to my rooms,” Mordred said. 

“Oh thank god- I literally can’t feel my legs.” Mordred laughed dirtily and then wrapped Merlin into a hug and magicked them off to his room, where he would spend the next hour driving Merlin insane with his tongue, mapping out every inch of his body. 

***

The next morning Merlin woke up to a possessive arm around his waist. Mordred was plastered to him back, his breath softly tickling the back of his neck. 

For a moment he thought that the day before was a mistake. After all- those who he loved and cared for died more often and not. But then he smiled softly. 

No- Mordred could protect himself. He could be selfish just this once and just let go of all his worries. He shuffled a bit and pressed himself closer to Mordred. Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled it up so that he was hugging it and he let his eyes flutter shut again. 

He was really, really happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed! I hope everyone is keeping safe, especially in these times. Any who, I think I'll be posting whenever I can now so sometimes it'll be twice a week and sometimes not at all- thank you for being patient with me. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the slow update. It's been a tough week for me but all these comments have really helped me! :) Please enjoy!

Arthur had been acting weird lately- he’s been off in some ‘meetings’, leaving at night and hiding papers from Merlin. And it wasn’t just Arthur- whenever he mentioned it to Mordred the man would just shrug and change the subject (usually by kissing him till Merlin was panting and his mind on much more crude matters).

The weirdness lasted for almost half a year until, finally it came to an end at a council meeting. There was nothing unusual about this meeting save for the fact that Arthur seemed quite excited, which never happened.

Half way through the usual time of the meeting, Arthur ceased all conversation about grains and patrols and announced something Merlin thought he would never hear. 

“I had thought about this for a long time and I have consulted with trusted sources and I have come to a decision that I will be repealing the ban on magic. Magic will be welcome in Camelot once again.”

There was a beat of silence after Arthur’s statement, in which he sat down, and then havoc erupted. 

Some people cheered and some- though surprisingly quite little- protested. Merlin didn’t hear any of this and his hands shot up to his face, covering his mouth and tears jumped to his eyes.. He had to squat down to not let himself topple over in shock. He started to cry silently, the tears simply streaming out of his eyes because he was so happy and the feeling was so overwhelming it had to escape some away. Even his magic streamed beneath his skin, almost out of his control like it hadn’t been in a while. His magic was happy with him. He was in so much euphoria at hearing those couple of words come from Arthur’s mouth that he thought he was going to faint. 

No one noticed him but Mordred who was smiling too but seemed much more in control- someone had to be the trusted source on magic. Mordred had wished to tell Merlin the moment Arthur started to really question the rights and wrongs of magic but seeing him now, crying from happiness and his magic feeling brighter and warmer than ever before, he knew it was worth the wait.

It was only when nearly the whole council had left- only the closest knights and Gwen staying behind, that the others noticed Merlin who still seemed in mild shock. 

“Merlin?” Gwen asked walking over her friend, not quite what to make of him and the state he was in. The man looked up, his eyes rimmed red, and he straightened up, dropping his hands to his side. 

“I have magic. I’m a warlock,” he said and though he was so happy he felt nervous too- what if Arthur or any of the others would no longer trust him?

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Arthur asked, hurt in his eyes as clear as day. 

“Well, you know. My whole existence was illegal.”

“He has a point,” Gwaine said casually. Arthur sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Years of knowing Arthur weren’t needed for Merlin to see that Arthur was tense as a string. Years of knowing him though told Merlin that he was feeling betrayed and hurt- Merlin felt a pang of guilt.

"I want you to tell us everything." 

"Everything?" Squacked Merlin, suddenly remembering all the embarrassing moments-  _ all of them.  _

"Is there anything you have to hide?" Arthur said lifting a brow. Mordred, the little shit, grinned behind Arthur and Merlin made the unfortunate decision to meet his eyes when he said-

"I'd suggest starting with you as Dolma." Merlin must have been really blessed with strong will power because Mordred was really testing him. 

"You're on thin fucking ice," he said instead, shaking a finger at Mordred who simply grinned toothily. 

"You two still worry me," Gwaine said, a disturbed look on his face. On  _ Gwaine's  _ face. 

"You were  _ Dolma?  _ The old hag in a  _ dress _ ?" Arthur asked and he was barely containing his laughter but seeing Merlin’s furious and embarrassed face and Mordred grinning like a Cheshire cat just tipped him and the others into bouts of tear-bringing laughter. 

***

It took Merlin almost a fortnight to retell all of his tales- though sometimes Gaius or Lancelot had to step in when some of the memories were too painful or too hazy for Merlin to bring up himself. Mordred had been the one to tell them about the fact that Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth and that he was Emrys and a warlock (Merlin had been too humble to say that part of the prophecy) and all of them were surprised to hear that he and Merlin would often go out together to save Camelot and it’s king. 

Merlin made sure to keep some stories out- in particular Freya and Balinor, completely missing out on the fact that he was a dragonlord. Mordred knew that the heritage of his Dragon Lord title was a sensitive one, so he thankfully didn’t mention. 

However one thing did come up that could’ve been a bit harder to explain. Merlin’s and Mordred’s rivalry. 

“So if you two are magic users- who knew who is who- then why did you hate each other?” Gwaine asked. “Shouldn’t you be best buddies?” 

**_Ah, fuck,_** Merlin thought. 

__ **_You think?_ **

“Best buddies?” Merlin said quickly and in disgust. 

“With this bitch?” Mordred asked. “Pfft.”

“Mordred the only bitch in this room is your attitude-”

“Enough!” Arthur said, glaring at them both. “You are to be civil to one another and that’s an order from your king!” 

“If only Mordred had the the mental capacity-”

“Merlin!”

*******

That night, after Arthur’s big reveal, Merlin arrived in Mordred’s room. Before Merlin could even lift his hand up to open the doors himself, Mordred already swung them open for him. 

Wordlessly Merlin stepped forward and deeply kissed Mordred, gripping his cheeks and pressing himself close. 

“You knew,” Merlin said when he pulled back. Mordred nodded slowly, slightly dazed from the kiss. Sure they’ve been doing this for months but Merlin… he still could make his heart beat faster and still make him feel like the most important person in the room, 

“I knew. I was one of the people who Arthur reached out to.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to see the look on your face when Arthur announced it- it’s something I will never forget. You looked so beautiful.” Merlin’s cheeks coloured at his words and to hide it he kissed Mordred again. Much softer but just as intense. 

“Gods Mordred- we’re finally free!” Merlin said quietly, even if there was a storm going in his heart. 

“Yes Merlin, yes we are.” 

And though everyone who knew Merlin’s and Mordred’s secret knew they were celebrating, none knew they were doing it together. 

  
  


***

“Merlin can I have you for a moment?” Arthur asked, right before Merlin was going to leave the room to do his chores. Merlin looked around, seeing that they were alone and shrugged before nodding. 

“Sure- is everything alright?”

“Uh yeah. When I was doing my research on magic I had found old books and scriptures in the library. They were in the history of Camelot, before magic had been banned.”

“Oh?” Merlin wondered on more than one occasion what would Camelot look like without the purge ever happening, or one before the purge. 

“Yes. Before the purge there had been a court sorcerer in the castle and I was thinking that-”

“I’m sure Mordred would be great at the job- though with him being a knight-”

“No Merlin,” Arthur chuckled and shook his head, “I was going to say that I think you should take that position.”

“Really?” Merlin was almost speechless. He never really thought about such a position and now Arthur was offering it to him now…

“Yes, really,” Arthur smiled at him. 

“Oh my god,” Merlin was in shock, “oh my god yes! Arthur!” He didn’t think about it when he lunged himself at Arthur, pulling the man into a tight hug. “Thank you.” With an eye roll, Arthur hugged his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and for reading! I hope everyone is feeling well and is keeping safe! Thank you so much for reading! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, *shameful hanging of head down* I know it's been weeks since I last posted and I am so, so sorry. Since I've last posted I've had so much to do and just no time. But here it is! Please enjoy and please (pretty please) be patient with me.

A quiet knock sounded behind the doors and Merlin wondered if it was the time already to go down for the ceremony. Despite being absolutely over the moon when Arthur offered him the job of court sorcerer, he had then found out there was going to be an official,  _ grand _ ceremony and suddenly Merlin wasn’t quite so over the moon. Quite under it in fact. 

There was also the  _ super  _ expensive clothes he had to wear, with a navy cloak over it. Arthur had the royal seamstress make him new clothes and the ones for the ceremony hugged his form, the embroidery made of silver thread. Gwen had winked at him and told him that the deep blue of the clothes made him look handsome which only made him blush a bright red. 

"Come in," he shouted and fiddled with the clasp of his cloak even more. It was jammed or something and his sweaty fingers weren’t helping. Resigned, he turned around to face the person who just walked in, ready to look like a fool to them and to the whole of Camelot.

"Mordred! It's so nice to see you before this whole thing," Mein smiled and for a moment his jittery nerves calmed as he saw the other man. Mordred smiled and stepped close to Merlin. 

“Nervous?” Mordred asked. Merlin furiously nodded. 

“Mordred he’s forcing me to go out, looking like _ this _ , in front of over a hundred people. I’m so nervous I think I may actually faint.”

“But you look so handsome in this,” Mordred said. Merlin looked a bit surprised but he smiled softly at the compliment.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Merlin quickly said, “all shiny armour and red cape.”

“Mmm- polished it myself,” they laughed quietly and then fell into a moment of silence. 

"May I?" He gestured at the clasp Merlin still hadn't let go off. 

"Oh- yes. I'm so nervous I couldn't do it myself," Merlin said, letting go of the cloaks edges and chuckling nervously. Mordred smiled slightly. 

"Sure it's just the nerves Merlin?" Merlin gasped in mock hurt and they chuckled for a moment.

Mordred did quick work of the clasp but when he finished it, he didn't move away. They were a couple inches apart and Merlin thought that maybe it was the right time. 

" Merlin-" " Mordred-" they started at the same time and spoke next at the same time too. 

" You first-" " Please go-" they stopped and laughed, Merlin's cheeks blushing a bit. The moment, the space, seemed charged between them, like something was going to happen and Merlin didn't know if he wanted to know or to run away. 

But then he thought (and Mordred did too as they did as a matter of fact spend quite a lot of time together now) to hell with it and they both leaned in.

The kiss was soft and gentle and so different from all the other times they had kissed, where it usually was the nipping of skin and resulting in bruised lips. Merlin made a soft noise, his feeling for the man kissing him suddenly overwhelming him but he didn't pull back. 

Mordred felt like bliss and he cupped Merlin's face to just prolong this sweet moment and keep the other man close. They had both wanted it for so long and now they were finally having this moment and it exceeded everything they imagined it was going to be. 

Mordred pulled back, though he did it a bit reluctantly and yes Merlin did chase after his lips but Mordred had come to say something, something very important. 

"Merlin I need to tell you something, it's quite important," Mordred said very quietly and anyone on the other side of the room wouldn't hear him. 

"What is it?" Merlin asked, equally as quietly. 

"I love you." Merlin made another small sound, his mouth forming a little o and his eyes rounding. For a moment Mordred thought he was about to be softly rejected but then the corners of Merlin's lips lifted up into a soft, shy smile. 

“I love you too,” and he sealed those words with another sweet kiss. 

Sadly their blissful bubble was broken when someone came loudly knocking on the doors. 

They jumped apart- cheeks a guilty red. Mordred looked down at his feet, suddenly very nervous. Merlin ran a quick hand through his hair and coughed to clear his throat.

“Come in,” Merlin’s voice came out slightly strained so he coughed again. 

“Ah, Merlin…. and Mordred?” It was Arthur. Merlin and Mordred shared a panicked look, but only for a brief moment.

“Mordred was just telling me-”

“Good luck and I hope you trip in front of everyone,” Mordred quickly finished. Merlin nodded quickly and huffed out a laugh. Arthur narrowed his eyes, flicking his eyes between them. 

“I’ll be off then,” Mordred said, nodding his head at Arthur and at Merlin, not quite meeting eithers eyes. He all but scurried off out of the room and only when the doors shut did Merlin meet Arthur’s questioning look.

“I thought the pair of you had stopped with this rivalry? It’s more than childish now,” Arthur said in the same tone a parent would use when softly scolding a child.

“God, you’re such an idiot,” Merlin said and he shook his head. 

“And you’re an idiot who is about to become a court sorcerer. Well warlock really.”

“Don’t remind me,” Merlin groaned, “I’m already nervous as it is.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said and now he was serious, “the people love you- even if some of the elders fuss about the racket you make- but there is no reason for you to be nervous. I’m really happy that you’re my friend.”

“Lies,” Merlin choked out, tearful, “I’m your best friend.”

“Yes you are,” Arthur said and he pulled Merlin into a tight hug. Merlin hugged him back and he was so happy that he smiled so hard that his eyes closed. 

“I can’t believe you’re hugging me,” Merlin whispered.

“Don’t ruin it Merlin,” Arthur whispered back and pulled back, patting Merlin on the shoulder before stepping fully back. 

“Now come on before you’re late to your own ceremony!”

***

The ceremony ran smoothly and when it finished Merlin turned around to everyone clapping and cheering. He was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt but he couldn’t stop. He was close to tears because today was the best day in his life- both due to Mordred and because of the ceremony. 

As soon as they entered the great hall, Merlin had Gwaine and Lancelot tackle him into a hug that had not only him laughing. 

“Merlin I can’t believe my own eyes!” Lancelot said as soon they pulled back. 

“Really from bog man to this,” Gwaine added, grinning like a cheshire cat. Merlin rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hold back his smile. 

“Just like you are a drunken vagabond to a drunken knight.” Gwaine laughed loudly and clapped Merlin on his shoulder. 

“Damn right! Talking about drunk- lets get some ale into you!” Gwaine stepped away and went to the table where the alcohol was. Lancelot and Merlin shook their heads at the man’s antics. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Lancelot said. Merlin just shrugged. 

“It’s all Arthur.”

“No Merlin- if you weren’t as good as you are this would never be happening,” Lancelot clapped him on his shoulder. Merlin felt a lump in his throat. “Now I’m going to take my leave because I believe there are many lady’s of the court wanting to have a dance with you.”

“Lancelot- Lancelot don’t leave me!” Merlin called after him desperately but Lancelot- noble his arse- just grinned over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd. 

For a while though he just had many people coming up to him, congratulating him and wishing him luck at his new position. And then Mordred walked up to him. Merlin somehow felt calmer at just seeing him. 

“Hello, court warlock. My lord really,” Mordred said, with a bow of his head and a smirk of his lips. Merlin looked at him in disgust. 

“I swear Mordred if you ever call me that again I will-” he broke off to think for a moment. Mordred lifted an eyebrow. 

“Yeah- what will you do?” Mordred asked, as if he had the upper hand. 

“I will with hold sex for a month.” Mordred almost spluttered.

“Right- Merlin it is. _No_ titles.” Merlin snorts and rolls his eyes at the mild panic in Mordred’s eyes. Mordred laughs too and there’s this soft little moment between them, in which they both remember the words spoken just an hour before. 

“I don’t want to hide this- us- anymore,” Merlin whispers and its just them in the room.

“Me neither,” Mordred admits just as quietly and then, “but we get to fuck with them right?”

“This is why I love you.”

“Only that?” Mordred smirked but didn’t wait for an answer. “I love you too,” he whispered before falling back into the crowd, leaving Merlin to the sharks of Camelot court. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this lacked a bit of the usual humour but there are some spicy chapters ahead and very soon! I promise! Thank you for all the lovely comments, they really do help me going! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please enjoy! I promised this one so long ago and finally its up!

“Merlin where are you taking me?” Mordred asked. It was nearing midnight when Merlin suddenly jumped out of bed and told him to get dressed. He didn’t take no for an answer. So now, he was following Merlin out of the castle, shivering slightly and wondering why they were walking through the muddy grounds. They were still in the same clothes as from the ceremony but Merlin didn’t seem to care.

“You’ll see- I promise it’s worth it.”

“It better be- we could be in bed doing something much nicer…”

“Yeah, sure,” Merlin said in a tone that suggested he didn’t really believe Mordred, “if by nicer you mean sleeping then yeah.” 

“Yeah-  _ obviously.  _ Head out of gutter,” Mordred teased him because even now he couldn’t be mad at Merlin. Merlin laughed quietly and then grabbed his hand. Mordred smiled softly at the gesture and squeezed Merlin’s hand in his. 

For a couple moments they walked in silence and however much Mordred complained at the beginning he had to admit that the night was quite nice, only a little bit cold. The moon was out so they didn’t need to light their way with magic and the air was beginning to smell of sweet, spring flowers. 

“We’re here,” Merlin said when they entered a fairly large clearing. But they weren’t alone. There, in the middle were two dragons.  _ Dragons.  _

“Merlin oh my god,” Mordred grips Merlin’s whole arm as he takes in the huge golden dragon who was glaring at him (Mordred was in too much shock to currently care) and a smaller white dragon who was playing with its own tail and was as big as a huge dog. 

At the sound of Merlin’s voice the dragon turned around and made a happy shrill before bouncing over to Merlin and jumping on top of him. 

“Authasia!” Merlin laughed and reached up to pet her, as if she really was a huge dog and not a  _ dragon. A freaking dragon.  _

__ “Dragon,” Mordred breathed out slowly, “Authasia…” Merlin turned to look at him and now Authasia’s attention was on Mordred. She made a chirping noise and then flapped her wings and landed into Mordred’s arms. The druid thought he was going to faint. On instinct he cradled her in his arms and scratched between her ears, dumbfounded. 

“I promised you’d meet them,” Merlin said softly. 

“You did…” Mordred nodded, remembering the conversation, though it was so long ago.

“Authaisia may like you but that’s only because she’s young,” the larger dragon said, a deep disapproving frown on his face. 

“ _ Kilgarah,”  _ Merlin said, like a parent chastising their child. The dragon looked at Merlin, clear disapproval at Merlin too. 

“You know who he is- you know his destiny!” 

“He knows- I told him. But without him Arthur wouldn’t o have let magic back into Camelot- Mordred  _ helped.  _ He helped in bringing Arthur to be one step closer to being the king of Albion,” Merlin said and it was with so much passion that Mordred suddenly forgot about the dragons and destiny and just saw Merlin. 

The dragon growled but at Merlin’s defiant look, eyes staring right back and chin up. Merlin stood his ground and eventually Kilgarah growled again and kicked off, flying away from Camelot. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Merlin said softly, turning to face Mordred. Mordred just shook his head and smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry love- I got to meet this little gem!” The dragon seemed to understand his words because she made a happy noise and then licked his face. Mordred giggled and reddened at realizing that he did but could not stop.

“Oh my god- you two are so cute!” Merlin said, clapping his hands and cooing. Mordred wanted to glare but it was near impossible to do with Auithasia in his arms. 

“You’re so cute,” Mordred grumbled instead which only made Merlin coo more. Mordred  _ trying  _ to be grumpy was more than his heart could take--especially with Auithasia in his arms. 

Merlin could feel a golden age coming upon them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope everyone is keeping safe! Please take care of yourselves and always know that people do care for you- even if it doesn't seem like that, even if you haven't met them yet. All of us are worthy and all of us are special and don't let anyone, ever, tell you other wise. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! *hangs head in shame* I know its been long but this work has not been left. And I am really sorry for being so slow to update. Any who, this chapter is filled with fluff and please enjoy!

When Mordrd came into the room, Merlin was laying in the bath, steam rising around him. The bath Mordred specifically called for himself. But Mordred didn’t mind- Merlin seemed to be relaxing with his head on the rim, eyes closed and fingertips grazing the surface. 

“Comfy?” He smirked, taking off his armour with just a flash of gold. It quietly settled itself in its proper place, leaving him in just his shirt and breeches. 

“Very,” Merlin murmured. He lifted his head up and looked at Mordred with a small and tired smile. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I’ve had a very bad day.” 

“Tell me about it,” Mordred said quietly. He dragged a stool up and sat behind Merlin. He lifted his hands up and thread them through Merlin’s still dry hair and began softly playing with Merlin’s hair and massaging his scalp. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes again, before leaning against Mordred’s hands.

“I stopped an assassination attack. The man took me by surprise and slammed me against the wall- I put him to sleep and then had the guards take him away. And then Arthur was being completely insufferable about it and then the council dragged for hours. The councilmen deemed that today was the day they would all just pester me and question the purpose of magic and-” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment again before looking back at Mordred. 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered, “I shouldn’t be putting my troubles on you-”

“No- you absolutely should,” Mordred whispered too, “I love you and we are partners. Odd, weird partners who love each other. Being partners means we share everything now- even problems. So I want you to tell me everything that bothers you, everything that’s on your mind because I will always be there for you.”

Merlin felt a lump growing in his throat at Mordred’s words. He never felt so loved like he did in that moment. 

“So does that mean I take your clothes now?” He asked thickly. Mordred chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah, but I can’t promise I won’t absolutely ravish you if I see you in them.” They both laughed, the mood lifting. 

“I love you,” Merlin said after a few beats of silence, “and I will always be there for you too. Always.” Merlin didn’t see him but he knew Mordred was smiling. 

“Now come on- join me. You need to relax too.”

“And here I was thinking you were going to tell me I smell,” Mordred said as he took off his shirt and then his trousers and breeches. 

“Oh you do but I didn’t want to offend you...too much.” Mordred snorted and pinched his arm before stepping into the bath. It was big enough for the two of them and the water was still quite hot. Merlin probably kept warming it with magic. 

“Turn around for me?” Merlin lifted an eyebrow but did as he was told. Mordred brought over the cup that was used to pour water and gently poured water over Merlin hair, covering his eyes. He grabbed the soap and lathered his hair with it and then massaged his scalp. Merlin hummed and he went limp in the water, slumping against Mordred’s chest. 

“Do you think magic will ever be wholly accepted by everyone?” 

“That’s a tough question,” it was Mordred’s turn to sigh. “Times are changing and so are the people. There will be those who will always oppose magic but less and less. I do think magic will be wholly accepted by everyone, though it will take time.” 

“I know you’re right, even if it feels too good to be true.”

“I’m always right,” and he made a sighing noise as if it was a burden. 

“So funny.” They stayed in the bath for quite a long time- the water stayed warm so Mordred knew his prediction was right about the water. 

“Come on- let’s get you dry,” Mordred said, stepping out first to grab two towels and wrapped one around himself and then enclosed Merlin in a hug whilst also wrapping the towel in him. 

Merlin smiled and kissed him chastely and then another time for good measure. 

“Thank you, for taking care of me today,” Merlin said. Mordred gave him a look. 

“Oh no- I’m not done taking care of you yet. There is more on the agenda.” Merlin lifted an amused eyebrow. 

“Ok,” Merlin said slowly and smiled. Mordred then started to rub him down with the towel, which made him giggle. Then Mordred grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe and passed them to Merlin. 

“Mine are not good? Or do you just want to ravish me?” Merlin teased him but Mordred only gave him an innocent look and shrug. 

“I’ll just call for dinner,” he said instead and walked over to the doors. A few moments later he came back and Merlin just finished getting dressed. Mordred may have been shorter but he was far broader than him so the shirt and trousers were a bit too big. It was  _ adorable.  _

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Merlin asked, his ears turning red. Mordred turned red himself, embarrassed at fact that he was caught staring. 

“N-nothing. I-” he swallowed. “You do look nice in my clothing.”

“Oh,” a small smile found itself on Merlin's face and looked to the side. Mordred chuckled under his breath. A knock came on the doors and so he went to retrieve the food. The maid had a look on her face but he didn’t question it and took the food from her with a smile. 

“Ugh- food,” Merlin said, eyeing the few bowls and plates. 

“You need to eat more- did you have breakfast today?” Mordred knew that he hadn’t by the guilty look on his face. 

“You need to take care of yourself-”

“The attack was before I had the chance to eat- I swear it wasn’t on purpose.” Mordred eyed him for a moment but then dropped it. 

They tuck into the food, Mordred almost laughing at the way Merlin inhaled the food before actually slowing down. 

Later, Mordred would rub ointment between his fingers and gently rubbed into the bruised skin of Merlin’s back. He then massaged the rest of him- legs and arms until Merlin was almost asleep and melted into the bed. Mordred would kiss him deeply and slowly before telling him to sleep. 

Merlin might’ve woken up alone midday but he couldn’t hide a small smile when there was breakfast waiting for him and a sweet bouquet of flowers with a note that made him blush and keep to himself. 

He would make sure that what was written on that note would come to fruition… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed and please let me know of any ideas for writing more. I am sort of running out of those. I hope everyone is feeling well and doing well! I still will try to update. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is doing good! Please enjoy this lil' chapter xoxo

"Gwenevere and I," Arthur made a pained expression, Gwen next to him squeezing his hand but looking equally as pained, " can't have children." Everyone's réactions were different but they all shared the pain and sadness. Merlin felt like crying since he knew how much Gwen had wanted a little kid of her own and how much Arthur wished to raise a Prince or princess. Arthur carried on before anyone else could speak. 

"This means that we will both have to appoint a successor. I would like to have your council on this." 

"You could adopt," Percival first suggested. 

"Or if one of the Lords has a child, you could have them as a ward," Merlin suggested. He hoped the pair wouldn't head to magic. 

"What about magic?" Gwaine asked and got nearly screamed at. 

"No!" Three voices rung out- Merlin’s, Arthurs and Mordred’s . Arthur understood why Merlin shouted out (since he did know of what had happened to Igraine) but not why Mordred said anything. Arthur turned to look at Merlin, accusations ready at his tongue, even though Merlin seemed confused. 

"Did you tell him? Why?" Arthur gestured at Mordred who was looking increasingly confused too- and a little bit alarmed. Arthur looked angry, with his face red but everyone could see the hurt in his eyes. Merlin on the other hand looked quite offended. 

"No! Of course I didn't tell him," Merlin knocked on his head with his knuckles for emphasis, “Why would I? Don't know why he's objecting." Arthur's eyes returned back to their usual, after he had narrowed them in suspicion at Merlin. They both turned to look at Mordred who suddenly wished he was somewhere far, far away. 

" Explain, " Arthur commanded. Mordred swallowed. 

"I- it’s-” Mordred started to stammer and Gwen, bless her, helped him. 

“Mordred, there’s nothing you could say that would make us angry,” she said kindly, giving him a reassuring smile that clearly worked on Mordred as he dropped the panicked look. 

“I know because I have heard of using magic to conceive- it never ends well as usually the price to pay is random.”

“Random?” Leon asked, lifting an brow.

“The rule is- a life for a life. If someone gives their life for someone else then it comes to no surprise of who will die but if someone doesn’t-”

“Then someone random will die,” Lancelot finished grimly. Mordred nodded.

“These people are often close to the person who is giving birth- be it the person themselves, the lover or really anyone with a close relation.”

“So no magic,” Gwaine said, “sorry.”

“It’s fine- you weren’t to know,” Arthur said. 

“We had thought that if any of you would have children, and would be of course willing, we could have them as our ward.”

“I would but no lass has caught my eyes yet,” Gwaine said, smirk back plastered onto his face.

“Gwaine I’m sure if we looked hard enough we’d find a couple mini Gwaine’s,” Elyan said and they all chuckled when Gwaine’s smirk slid off his face and he grew a bit pale. 

“Don’t even joke like that,” he whispered. Arthur snorted and shook his head. 

“I’m in the same place as Gwaine,” Leon said, “and I doubt I’ll settle down soon.” Arthur nodded his understanding and Gwen sent him a smile. 

Only Elyan and Lancelot said maybe- which sort of shocked everyone as no one had been aware Lancelot was with someone and Merlin made sure to ask him soon. 

“Mordred? You’re young and I’ve heard a lot of ladies talking about you,” Arthur said. Gwen smirked behind him and Merlin felt himself doing the same as he watched Mordred’s face grow red. For all that they had done, sometimes he was quite the old maid.

“I- ah no.” Merlin decided to go to his rescue.

“He’s impotent,” Merlin said sadly, shaking his head, “went to Gaius to have it fixed but….” he makes a face and spreads his arms. Mordred turned a murderous gaze at him, his face so red a vein was bound to pop.

“I am not!” But his shout of protest wasn’t heard over the roar of laughter that erupted around the table. Gwaine had to hold himself onto Percival or else he would’ve tipped off his chair and even Gwen slumped in her chair to let out a full bellied laugh. 

Mordred growled and launched himself at Merlin who went down in breathless laughter. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with an update! Yay! I have to confess that had -3 motivation and every time I went to write something my mind just went . There was just nothing there. But alas! Inspiration had struck, I went back through drafts, wrote some more and here we have it! It felt good writing again.   
>  Please enjoy!

Arthur was having a perfectly normal day, looking for his useless manservant, when he stumbled upon a discovery. 

Mordred had Merlin crowded against the wall of the corridor Arthur stepped into and was whispering something very intensely into Merlin's ear. 

Usually, Arthur would intervene but Merlin wasn't looking alarmed- instead, there was a very pleased smile playing on his lips and when Mordred pulled Merlin drew in for a kiss. Arthur watched with his mouth agape as Mordred kissed back, his arms dropping from gripping Merlin’s shoulders to wrapping them around his waist. Merlin lifted his arms to settle them across Mordred's shoulders.

It was only when he saw Merlin lift a leg up between Mordred’s legs that Arthur fled, his cheeks flaming from witnessing what he witnessed. 

Arthur couldn’t quite understand what he had seen- those were two sworn enemies? Sure after that trip (which Arthur knew was a success) they had both calmed down and now it was just down to squabbling or simply ignoring one another but lovers? Arthur stopped and thought for a moment- he needed to consult with the knights. Yes, yes. Perfect idea. 

\---

“Men, we have a situation,” Arthur said, as soon as all the knights had sat down around the round table. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Merlin and Mordred then?” Gwaine asked, slightly confused. 

“No, you see, it’s about  _ them.”  _

“What do you mean?” Lancelot asked. 

“Ok so I was looking for Merlin, as usual, and then I see him with Mordred, in some corridor and they were- they were- oh my god you won’t believe me.” Arthur was pacing and the knights were looking increasingly worried. 

“Arthur just spits it out,” Elyan said calmly, hoping it would calm the man. 

“Alright. Here goes-,” Arthur took a deep breath before speaking slowly. “Merlin and Mordred were kissing. Like- romantic kissing.” 

Pure silence for a few goods and healthy moments. 

“Arthur are you ok? Like- you didn’t hit your head or something?” Gwaine finally asked, looking at him like he had two heads. The others may have not put it that way but yeah…

“No, no. I know it sounds ridiculous but you have to believe me!” Arthur's hands were wildly moving about- from moving up and down to gesturing to himself to then to some vague other direction. The knights looked at him even more dubiously. 

“Alright, I see that you don’t believe me so I guess I’ll just have to show you!” He made another wild gesture, the knights assuming he meant for them to follow him. 

“We probably should follow him. In case he pops a vein,” Percival muttered, already standing up. The knights shared worried looks and then shot up from their seats to follow the slightly hysteric man. 

“I’m telling you they were kissing- right- here-” here was empty and not a soul to be found. 

“What the  _ fuck?! They were right here!”  _

\---

For the rest of the week, Arthur was  _ fuming.  _ He knew what he had seen and yet none of his men believed him. Gwen didn’t believe him either, even though she said she did- that sympathetic look said it all. 

“Arthur are you alright?” Merlin asked, worried about his friend. Arthur really had been acting so oddly towards him and Mordred these past few days...

“Yes,” he said tightly, even though it wasn’t. 

“You’ve been acting weird all this week sire,” Mordred said, sharing a quick glance with Merlin over Arthur’s head. 

“He’s mad because he thought he saw you two kissing but that is just  _ crazy,”  _ Gwaine ratted Arthur out. Arthur wanted to smack him but before he could reach over the table to do so, Merlin and Mordred got closer to one another, angry and disgusted looks on their faces. 

“Oh, you think I’d kiss this ugly face?” Merlin said, looking Mordred up and down. Mordred twisted his lips and they got closer and closer. 

“Ugly? Merlin, I don’t think you’ve ever held a mirror to that face of yours,” Mordred said hotly. Leon really thought they were about head butt each with how close their heads were. 

“Using my insult as an insult to me? Pfft- how pathetic,” Merlin almost sneered. Almost since one of the corners of his mouth lifted. 

“It only seemed appropriate…” hissed Mordred through a smile and then-

And instead of witnessing some sort of fight, everyone in the hall was witnessing the pair lean in and their lips press together, smirks far too big to deepen the kiss. 

  
There was silence. Pure silence until “I fucking  _ told you so!” _ Arthur shouted. The two men who had silenced the whole room with just one kiss pulled back and started to laugh. They leaned on each other, their arms wrapping around each other’s waist’s and observed with pleasure the chaos that followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It's been a couple of weeks huh? I'm really sorry. I've had a bad mix of bad motivation and school work all piling on me like I pile my clothes on various objects in my room. Anywho, I hope everyone is holding up well and that everyone is as healthy as they can get! I hope everyone has enjoyed it and please leave some comments if you'd like to see something more from this fic or future fics. Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy New Year everyone! I hope that this year will be better than the last, or at least t won't be worse than the last. 
> 
> I wanted to say a huge thank you to every single one of you that read, liked and commented on this work. It really felt amazing. This is the end, sadly, for this work. I feel like it has come to a natural end. It truly has been a pleasure writing this for all of you.

It felt like an interrogation.

Scrap that. It  _ was _ an interrogation. Expect for the fact that they weren’t shackled or in the dungeons or being  _ physically  _ tortured. Merlin still knew what the people were doing and he was sure Mordred was right now being subjected to the same treatment. 

“Now tell us,  _ Mer _ lin, is it all just sex or do you two actually talk?” Merlin choked at Arthur’s question and looked at Gwaine, Leon and Elyan who were flanking him. The three of them were expecting looks on their faces and Merlin had a thought. 

“Did you fucking plan this?! What is this? Is Mordred being questioned too- the same set of questions?!” He kicked at Arthur who jumped back. He didn’t miss Gwaine and Elyan sharing a look and he knew he hit the spot. 

“You are kidding me- why do you even want to know?! It’s private!”

“You pranked us for  _ two years _ ,” cried out Arthur, waving his arms around, “we deserve to know!”

“Fine!” Merlin shouted. “It’s not just sex but the sex is to  _ die  _ for. I mean oh my god, it. Is. Fantastic. I mean I can barely walk half the time because the other-”

“Enough- stop,” Arthur scrunched his eyes. Behind him though Elyan and Gwaine seemed to be having the time of their lives. 

“No, please go on,” Gwaine said low, earning a snicker from Elyan.

“You wanted details,” Merlin smirked, seeing Arthur’s very red face. 

“Very funny Merlin,” Arthur said sarcastically, “so it’s not just sex. What else is it?” Merlin narrowed his eyes and scowled at the three of them again. He looked down at his hands and the trio saw how his face softened. 

“I really do love him,” he said softly, “ we understand one another, we protect one another. He’s really sweet too. Brings me gifts.” As Arthur made a gagging noise, Gwaine looked like he had a brilliant idea. 

“What kind of gifts Merlin?” Merlin’s blush told them exactly what kind of gifts he was given and Elyan blew a low whistle before laughing with Gwaine. 

“You know what? I can’t take this anymore,” Arthur said, raising and dropping his arms before leaving the room. 

“I think we broke him,” Merlin said, peering at him as the king stormed out of the room. 

“Well now that he’s gone, tell us about these ‘gifts’.” Merlin groaned, throwing his head back. 

\---

“Are you serious?” Mordred asked flatly, crossing his arms, “are you really asking me if I’m with Merlin just for the sex?” Gwen, Percival and Lancelot nodded, not seeing the issue with the question. In fact, their eyes were wide and curious and expecting. 

“Oh god you're really are,” he groaned, shutting his eyes in disappointment. He lifted it back and their expression had not changed one bit. 

“Fine,” he almost spat, “it’s not  _ just  _ the sex. Though I gotta say it is  _ amazing.  _ But I really do love him for who he is. Is that enough you harpies?”

“Nope!” Lancelot said. 

“Not at  _ all,”  _ Gwen said, smiling at him that made him want to run away whilst Percival slowly shook his head. 

“What else do you need to know?!” He cried out. He did need to  _ tell  _ others what his relationship with Merlin was like. He knew what it meant, Merlin knew what it meant and they loved one another, more than anything. 

“Literally everything,” Gwen said, smiling brightly. “This is revenge for keeping it away from us for so long.”

“Oh wow okay. Well if you need to know  _ everything-”  _ Mordred may as well tell them everything if they were so keen on knowing. 

“No,” Lancelot quickly said, “sex stories. Please.”

“Fine,” Mordred drawled. “We  _ love  _ each other. There is no one more important to me that Merlin-  _ no one.  _ I will lay down my life and soul for him if I have to. There is no one I could imagine loving or adoring more than Merlin. I am living to see him smile and to show him that I am worthy of  _ his  _ love.”

The three people seemed taken aback by the passion in his voice. In truth, he was surprised too. Once he started going, he just couldn’t stop. 

“Well, I think that’s all we need to know, really,” Gwen said, still a bit shocked. Now that she spoke that others nodded and her eyes softened. She opened her arms and pulled him into a hug. 

“You hurt him and no amount of magic will stop me from getting to you,” she said quietly and Mordred had to give it to her- she was scary as fuck. He nodded, knowing it was true. Matter of fact if he ever did hurt Merlin then he wouldn’t even try to stop her. 

“Right. Thank you Mordred, I think we can let you go know,” she smiled at him. 

“We should probably check on the others and how they are doing with Merlin,” Percival said, just as they were leaving the chambers. 

“ _ Seriously?!” _

\---

“Hey love,” Merlin said, coming into their chambers that night. After that ordeal with the king and two of the knights, he hadn’t managed to talk to Mordred all day. Magical mishaps around the castle and town, surveying papers and helping Gaius with the sick. 

“Hey,” Mordred walked over to him and kissed him tenderly. He looked as tired as Merlin felt and he led the man back to the chairs, where they both settle down and leaned on one another. 

“So,” Merlin started. 

“So…”

“You got interrogated too huh?” Merlin asked, chuckling softly. 

“Yeah. They asked about sex too?”

“Yup. Arthur couldn’t take it though. Left the room, Gwaine and Elyan on the other hand…” Mordred made a sympathising noise. 

“I told them how much I love you. I went on a bit of a rant,” Mordred admitted. He didn’t need to see Merlin’s face to know he was smiling. 

“You did? How did they take it?”

“They left me after that,” he laughed. “I’m sure they repeated it word for word to the others.” Merlin groaned dramatically. 

“We’re obviously going to get revenge on the others right?” A dark chuckle sounded out. 

  
“Oh  _ yes.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that and please let me know through constructive criticism what I can do better. I hope everyone is doing ok and that everyone is staying as safe as possible.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! Love ya, hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo.


End file.
